Descendientes del futuro
by Kira1166
Summary: A Kamijou Touma le llegaran unas inesperadas sorpresas del futuro.


Capitulo 1.

Era un día completamente casual como cualquier otro en ciudad academia.

Pero de un momento a otro grandes chispas de electricidad y una gran luz apareció en un callejón deshabitado, solo fue durante un momento pero dejo el piso y las paredes chamuscadas, en el lugar anteriormente deshabitado ahora se veían diversas siluetas.

"¿Lo logramos chicos?" dijo una chica de cabello lacio negro que llega solo un poco mas bajo de sus hombros y ojos azules de unos 157 cm, no aparenta mas de 13 años, lleva puesto el uniforme de tokiwadai.

"Habrá que salir de este sucio lugar para saber" esa fue la respuesta de una chica no muy lejana a la anterior, esa chica tiene un hermoso cabello rubio que abarca gran parte de su espalda, sus ojos estrellados son de color azul, mide 158,no parece tener mas de 13 años, ella también lleva puesto el uniforme de tokiwadai.

"Oh tienes razón, salgamos de aquí" dijo la pelinegra.

Así las dos caminaron un poco hasta salir del callejón.

"No se ve tan distinto, no se si de verdad logramos el viaje" dijo la pelinegra con una cara dudosa mientras cruza sus brazos bajo su modesto pecho.

"No, definitivamente lo logramos" dijo la rubia mientras apuntaba al cielo.

La pelinegra con duda miro el cielo y vio zepelín mostrando el tiempo con sus respectivas fechas.

"Tienes razón" dijo la pelinegra mientras asentía.

"Obviamente" dijo la rubiacon un tono de superioridad.

La pelinegra parecía querer responderle por su forma de hablar, pero de la nada empezó mirar a todos lados confundida.

"Oye Mizuki ¿Y los demás?" Pregunta la pelinegra a la rubia.

"No se, desde que llegamos no han estado tonta Mitsuki" Respondió la rubia con burla.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! No llevamos ni cinco minutos en el pasado y ya nos separamos" grito Mitsuki mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

"Shhhh, calma así vas a llamar la atención" Mizuki hizo callar a la desesperada chica que estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

"P-pero" hizo un puchero Mitsuki.

"Usa el comunicador que te paso papá para ver la situación de los otros" le informo Mizuki.

"Oh, verdad que teníamos eso" dijo Mitsuki mientras se tocaba la cabeza con su mano derecha.

"Idiota" Se burlo Mizuki.

"jejeje" Se rio Mitsuki mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

A continuación metió su mano al bolsillo de su falda sacando una especie de cristal trasparente de un tamaño perfecto para tenerlo en la mano. Tocando el cristal empezó a emitir una luz, después de unos toqueteos se puso el cristal en la oreja.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Después de unos sonidos se logro escuchar una voz.

"¿Qué?" Se escucho una voz algo irritada del otro extremo.

"¿Dónde estas y con quien?" Pregunto Mitsuki con rapidez.

"El resto del grupo de idiotas esta conmigo, ¿Y tu con quien estas, idiota suprema?" Respondió y pregunto la voz con un tono indiferente.

"Estoy con Mizuki… espera ¡OYE¡ ¡¿COMO ME DIJISTE?!"

"Vaya, quedaron solitas las hermanas rivales" Se rio la voz con un tono burlón.

"Cállate y, ¿Qué hacemos?" Hablo con un tono irritado.

"Cada uno va con su padre a explicar la situacion"

"Supongo que eso esta bien" Respondió asintiendo.

"Bueno, adiós" Y así se corto la comunicación.

Después de un momento Mitsuki guardo el cristal en su bolsillo.

"¿Y que dijo?" Pregunto Mizuki con curiosidad.

"Que vayamos con papá a explicar la situacion"

"Fufufu, será divertido ver a papi de joven"

#

En el otro lado de la ciudad, en una cierta escuela Kamijou Touma sintió un escalofrío.

"¿Qué pasa Kami-yan?" Pregunto Tsuchimikado.

"Nada, solo acabo de tener un mal presentimiento" Touma dijo eso mientras se abrazaba los brazos, _Hoy no he tenido mucha desgracia, eso significa que se acerca una gran desgracia._

"Tal vez hablen de ti" Le dijo Tsuchimikado con una sonrisa.

#

Mientras tanto en el distrito 15 se Mitsuki y Mizuki se encuentran caminando hacia el distrito donde deberían encontrar a su padre.

Mitsuki iba bien, pero Mizuki respiraba como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

"Tu y tu débil resistencia, si que te pareces a tu mamá, ¿Quieres tomar un descanso?" dijo Mitsuki con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"P-por f-favor" Respondió Mizuki jadeando mientras ignoraba la burla.

Las dos caminaron y se sentaron en una banca cercana.

"¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar al dormitorio?" Pregunto Mizuki luego de calmar su respiración.

"No estamos tan lejos, si tenemos suerte llegaremos antes que el llegue" Dijo Mitsuki mientras pensaba un poco.

Puede que ella no se haya dado cuenta por la manera casual en que lo dijo pero cometió un grave error al involucrar a su padre y la suerte en la misma frase.

"¡Hey!¡Niñas!¿¡No deberían estar en clases?!" De la nada una voz les grito a la cual miraron y vieron que era un Anti-Skill. Pensándolo bien ellas estaban con su uniforme escolar pero no estaban en clases en horas escolares, pero no podían dejar que las atraparan por que en esta época no están registradas en el sistema.

Con eso en mente hicieron el plan mas inteligente para esta situacion. Básicamente era huir.

"¡QUE DRESGACIA!" Y con el eslogan de su padre salieron huyendo del lugar.

"¡Hey esperen!" Se escuchaba la voz del Anti-Skill detrás de ellas, el cual las perseguía.

"No…puedo…mas" Decía Mizuki jadeando después de correr solo diez segundos.

Mitsuki al ver el lamentable estado de su compañera la tomo de la mano y la tiro corriendo hacia un callejón.

"Eso es un callejón sin salida, eh" El Anti-Skill hablo confiado pero después puso una cara de sorpresa." ¿Dónde están?" Cuando llego al callejón no habían signos de personas solo uno que otro gato.

Después de unos momentos se fue.

Desde el edificio que estaba al lado del callejón en su parte mas alta se podían ver dos siluetas, eran Mitsuki y Mizuki.

Habían llegado gracias a la habilidad de Mitsuki de Electromaster, Mitsuki había tomado a Mizuki del brazo y aprovechando el metal que había en las paredes uso el magnetismo para llegar arriba muy rápido.

"Vaya, nos salve de esa, ¿No crees?" Dijo Mitsuki mientras miraba hacia abajo en el callejón.

"Ciertamente, tu poder fue bastante conveniente en esta situacion, aunque el también habría servido" Respondió Mizuki mientras veía el Anti-Skill alejarse y después le apunto con el dedo "Por las dudas".

"¿Qué hiciste?" Pregunto Mitsuki mientras veía al Anti-Skill tocarse la cabeza a lo lejos.

"Borre nuestra existencia de su mente"

"Eso nos ahorra problemas, pero igual me disgusta tu habilidad" Dijo Mitsuki mientras ponía cara de comer un dulce amargo.

"¿Por qué?, si es una habilidad tan practica tus palabras me lastiman" Dijo Mizuki mientras se movía exageradamente mostrando su tristeza aunque obviamente era falsa.

"Con tu habilidad controlas la mente de las personas y le quitas su libertad y eso no me gusta, estoy segura que si no fuera por papá abuzarías de ella" Dijo Mitsuki mientras daba sus razones con el seño fruncido.

"Como se te ocurre, yo la uso sabiamente, mi papá me explico que no la use de mala manera por que le puede traer desgracias a las personas" Argumento Mizuki sacando pecho el cual ya estaba creciendo bien.

"Ah, ya no importa, vámonos" Dijo Mitsuki cerrando el tema con irritación.

Con el sol ya empezando a ocultarse se dirigieron a la casa de su futuro padre.


End file.
